Festival of Lights- PMBG Sequel
by sushiedchicken
Summary: A sequel to 'Protecting my Bodyguard'. Four years later, the Walker Corp. Branch in India has been finally built, but Misaki is in trouble because Usui invited her to attend the week long grand opening, thus, making Misaki miss her studies. Her university teacher scolds her for having many absences, and makes Misaki explain what is the reason to it. (Spoiler word: Marriage)
1. Part I

Title: **Festival of Lights**

Author: **Shushiedchicken**

**(A sequel to Protecting my Bodyguard- a Maid-Sama fanfiction)**

Genres: **Romance**

Rating: **T**

**Word** - emphasis

_Word_ - thoughts

Word - normal

_**Word**_ - flashback

########################

**Hello, since some of my fellow Protecting My Bodyguard readers were disappointed and discontented by the final chapter of the said fic, I'm here to present to you the sequel that takes places in India, four years later after the ending. I hope this makes up for all of the discontentment the readers has. XD**

**(Hey Tini and Rini-neechan, here's my Christmas gift :D)**

**Please enjoy and review afterwards!**

########################

Disclaimer: I still don't own the anime.

########################

**14:28 p.m., India**

It has been already four years since Usui and Misaki went abroad to do their responsibilities; Usui now manages the newly opened Walker Corp. Branch in India, where Misaki currently works as his full-time assistant and secretary.

"Ayuzawa," Usui muttered as he kept on signing the papers in his enormous office desk, Misaki immediately stood up from her desk beside his'.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Usui?" Misaki asked seriously with a record book in her grasp.

"Come here," Usui demanded and dropped his pen in the desk lazily then leaned his back on his chair.

Misaki sighed and placed the record book in Usui's desk. She went to sit on Usui's lap where Usui tightly hugged her from behind, smelling her watermelon flavoured perfume from her office uniform.

"Tired already?" Misaki asked softly and made herself comfortable in Usui's front.

He smiled, "A little, but if you stay here for a while I might gain my energy back."

Misaki smiled and gave him a weak 'hnn' in agreement before closing her eyes and feel the warm Indian breeze caressing their exhausted bodies.

"Do... You want to go back?" Usui asked and started playing with Misaki's fingers with his own.

"Where? At the apartment? You still have a lot of work to do," Misaki replied and yawned.

"Oh," Usui muttered, _but that's not what I mean._

"And after this, I have to go back to the university, I have to make up for the absences I have made last week," Misaki added.

Usui frowned and tightened his grip on his girlfriend, feeling a dash of guilt digging in the deepest part of his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Misa," he muttered softly and exhaled a big amount of oxygen.

"For what?" Misaki asked and tilted her head sidewards to take a look at her boyfriend.

Usui smiled at her and decided not to talk about serious things in times like these.

"Nothing," he muttered, "I'll drive you to school, can I?"

"Tch," Misaki smirked and began chuckling, "You'll probably look like my uncle."

"That's not gonna happen," Usui smiled back, "We'll act like a true couple then, we'll hug, kiss, share ice creams..."

And now Misaki really laughed.

"In your dreams, idiot," Misaki teased and kissed the tip of his nose, "What if they found out that my boyfriend is actually the CEO of the famous Walker company? That'll be bad, fangirls will bug and send me death threat letters everyday."

"It's not like I'll care, I know that my girlfriend can easily take care of them, I bet my company on the line," he retorted.

Misaki shouldered him and stood up, leaving Usui pouting like a lost puppy on his seat in disappointment.

"Awww, you're going now?"

"Yeah, the early bird gets the worm," she replied laughingly and took out her sling bag from her desk drawer.

"I'll drive you there," Usui also stood up. "Please?"

Misaki sighed, "Okay, I guess it wouldn't be that bad for you to visit the university for a while."

Usui took off his top and looked around the big office for his favourite green polo.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Duh, the school is celebrating Diwali, the festival of lights," Misaki stated and threw a green polo to Usui's direction.

Yeah, Diwali is one of the most bonggacious festivals in India, the festival of lights. This event is so wonderful that foreigners from all over the world visit India to join the locals to commemorate it.

"Then why do you have to study?"

"I want to make up for the classes I missed last week," Misaki replied and crossed her arms in her chest, waiting for Usui to get done changing.

"Oh, figures," Usui smiled and continued buttoning his polo up.

"You can leave work for a couple of minutes, right?"

"Of course, I'm the CEO, I can do anything," he smirked.

Minutes later, they finally arrived in the university Misaki attends. The campus was full of booths and game stations, and it was definitely noisy and crowded.

"Welcome," Misaki said and held Usui's hand.

"What about with the 'don't let the fangirls know about our relationship'?" Usui smiled back.

Misaki looked up at him with a frown, "I take back my words, it'll be out soon anyway."

"Clever," Usui grinned devilishly, "the wisest decision you have ever done."

Misaki yanked his head and started dragging him inside the school.

"Here's my room, get me up later at eight," Misaki introduced her classroom to Usui.

"Eight? Why so late?" Usui pouted angrily but teasingly.

"I'm making up a week worth of lessons so shoot, go back to work," Misaki explained.

"Okay," Usui just replied that un agreement, even if it saddened him a little. "Bye," he kissed her and ruffled her hair.

"Bye, take care," Misaki waves at him as he walked away.

She turned around and stared at the label of the room, after a minute of sighing, she finally went inside the room where a mad professor is waiting.

"Where the hell have you been last week you ungrateful scoundrel?!" The mad professor yelled at Misaki as soon as she saw her.

She is Dr. Lisha Remeo, a half Indian- American young teacher. Beautiful, tall, tan and smart.

"I'm sorry professor, I was just busy last week," Misaki explained nervously.

"Busy in what?! Flirting?!" Lisha slammed her book loudly in the metal desk which made Misaki startle a little.

"No, I was in work," Misaki replied.

"Work? Work of flirting?!"

"No..."

"Then what!? I need answers! You have been chosen as a candidate that will represent this university dammit! Yet you dare on making absences?! You should have rejected the offer if you're not gonna take this seriously, Miss Ayuzawa!"

"Uhm, I was... " Misaki stammered. _Well, it's better not to lie, I hate this woman anyway, it's like she owns the whole world that she can just sermon me like this._

...

Usui was standing beside the doorstep of Misaki's classroom, listening to the discussion inside.

"Where the hell have you been last week you ungrateful scoundrel?!"

_Hell, how can that ugly teacher shout at my Misa like that?_

"Work? Work of flirting?!"

_Flirting? God, send this person to hell. Misa doesn't know how to flirt for God's sake!_

"... You have been chosen as a candidate that will represent this university dammit! Yet you dare on making absences?! You should..."

_She has been chosen as what? She didn't tell me anything about this. Well, maa-i, I'll ask her later, later when I give my Diwali present to her. _

_Sorry Misa-chan, as much as I want to help you get rid of that stingy professor, I can't, you'll just push and torture me away. Sigh. I know you can handle that, you're my Misa anyway._

He smiled to himself and started walking away.

...

"I was in the Walker Corporation's India Branch grand opening," Misaki replied bravely.

The professor was a bit shocked to hear that and just scoffed to hide it.

"What were you doing there? Fangirling?!"

"No, actually... Ugh.."

"Spill,"

"I'm the CEO's secretary, and... He wanted me to attend... And cut the ribbon... In the opening..," Misaki explained stammeringly.

"HUWAAT?!" Was all the young teacher could say. "You? With the CEO?! Cut the ribbon in the opening?! Ridiculous!" She yelled.

_Damn, I shouldn't have added the ribbon thing._

"It's on you if you believe, Ms. Remeo," Misaki defended and sat at one of the desks.

"Of course! What do you expect?!" She shouted at her then approached her with a wicked look in her face. "You know Mr. Usui Takumi?"

"Uhm, yes, as I said, I'm his secretary," Misaki replied nervously.

"How?"

"Uhh, professor, I think we should go on with the lessons," Misaki tried to divert the topic.

"Answer me first!"

"Please, professor, I don't want to talk about personal stuff, we're in school,"

"Personal!? What do you mean by that Ms. Ayuzawa?!" She asked angrily, "answer me if you still want to continue on being the school's candidate!"

_Heeeck! This is bad, the witch is really digging deep into my life, I really hate her. _

_She even involved my candidacy in the line! Dammit what should I do? I can't possibly tell her the truth, or, can I?_

########################

**No worries, this sequel has only two parts, I'm posting the next part if I earn ten or more reviews from the readers, so please review! I just wanna know what you think about this :'(**


	2. Part II

**Hi, this is sushiedchicken again! Thanks for reviewing on the previous chapter, I involved my replies from your reviews down after the story! **

**Days ago, a really strong typhoon passed by and left our place with no electricity! When I finally charged my phone, I went to my ff page and found out that I already have sixteen reviews! Wow, I was really feeling happy back then. Thanks! XD I got more than what I wanted!**

**Just as I promised, here's part 2 please enjoy and review afterwards!**

########################

**Previously on Festival of lights:**

"Uhh, professor, I think we should go on with the lessons," Misaki tried to divert the topic.

"Answer me first!"

"Please, professor, I don't want to talk about personal stuff, we're in school,"

"Personal!? What do you mean by that Ms. Ayuzawa?!" She asked angrily, "answer me if you still want to continue on being the school's candidate!"

Heeeck! This is bad, the witch is really digging deep into my life, I really hate her.

She even involved my candidacy in the line! Dammit what should I do? I can't possibly tell her the truth, or, can I?

########################

Disclaimer: I still don't own the anime, and I'm writing this chapter in complete darkness... It's 2:03 am and I can't sleep because of the storm outside DX It's so scary T^T

########################

PART II

Usui Takumi was strolling downtown in his Porsche, scanning the jewelry stores around and debating with himself on what is the most expensive and luxurious looking one of them.

_I want to buy the best for her. The one that she'll truly appreciate. The one that will make her smile even when she's really upset. The one that will make her... Love me more._

Finally, he parked his Porsche in the parking lot and went inside a very big, luxurious, and wonderful-looking jewelry shop that seemed to shine in every way.

"Good afternoon, sir, what can we help you with?" A saleslady approached Usui with heart eyes as soon as she saw him enter the shop.

"I want to see the engagement rings' section," Usui demanded casually.

"Eh? Ok," the lady seemed disappointed for a bit, "The section is this way sir, please follow me."

Usui gave her a small nod and followed her to the said section.

_True, the rings there are very beautiful and shiny with big pearls and diamonds attached to them, but the price tags were the shiniest of them all._

But that's not a problem to our handsome and thoughtful Usui Takumi, as long as it's for Misaki, he'll do buy anything, even if she doesn't want to.

He scanned the rings and found it all so very shiny and extravagant, none of them fits Misaki's image. He thought that choosing rings would be just as easy as choosing clothes, and this event proved him wrong.

Remember the $3,000,000.00 worth red dress from chapter 23 of PMBG? :D

It's really hard to choose between these rings, they're quite beautiful... But none of them seems to fit with Misa's personality.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" The saleslady worrily asked.

"No, nothing," Usui replied, "I was wondering if you have something... Much simpler than all of these."

"Uhm, yes sir, we have this newly arrived product freshly delivered from Philippines," the saleslady smiled wide at Usui and got a big suitcase from God-only-knows-where.

She opened the suitcase and revealed a glimmering gold pair of braid rings decorated like mini tiaras with a light golden yellow poinsettia-shaped gem in the middle.

Simple, elegant, innocent, sly, Misaki Ayuzawa. He smiled. (The saleslady is having a nosebleed scene.)

The other pair was just plain braid ring and a shade darker than the first, just like what Usui likes.

"I'll take the pair," Usui stated.

"Really? Wow, you're girlfriend must be really lucky!" She squealed and closed the suitcase again.

"She is," he replied which made the saleslady squeal again.

_And so am I._

########################

"So, are you gonna stare at the desk just like that?! Aren't you gonna answer me?!" Lisha shouted at Misaki again.

"Professor, please," Misaki begged. "Let's not talk about this, I have to study."

"Choose: tell me why, you get your study. But if you insist on refusing, you won't study, you get busted out of your candidacy," Lisha threatened.

Misaki shivered, _this woman really is a pain in the butt. Of course I'll choose the one that will get my candidacy strong! _

"O-okay, but please... Keep it confidential," Misaki muttered.

"You're siblings?"

"No,"

"Then what!?" Lisha's getting more impatient.

"He- he's my boyfriend," Misaki immediately flushed red after saying that.

"What?" The woman widened her eyes in surprise and acted like she's gonna faint in any moment now.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

(A/N: Ayy, Paulit-ulet lang teh? Unli siguro! Maraming load XD )

"Don't you dare lie to me Ayuzawa," the teacher threatened again.

This time, Misaki rolled her eyeballs, "and since when did I start lying? And I'm not that cheap to lie about things like that."

"Since when?"

"Uhm, what when?"

"Since when did you start going out?"

"Oh, four years ago,"

"Liar!"

"Oh, go ask him yourself if you want to know what's right,"

The teacher seemed more shocked than ever and acted like she's going to die now.

"So, I told you. Please, let's start with the lessons now,"

"I LOVE USUI TAKUMI! He's been my crush since he arrived here from Britain!" Lisha cried.

_Not really that surprising. In fact, this is a normal thing, even the aunties are dying for Usui's attention._

"Please professor, we're in school, please let's start with the lessons," Misaki rolled her eyeballs again.

"No! I decided I that I won't help you with your candidacy anymore! I hate you!" She brushed a tear off her cheek and started walking away.

"Wait! Ms. Remeo! Wait!" Misaki yelped, she's really not gonna help me with my candidacy?!

_She left just because she's envious of my relationship with Usui!? What the perk is that woman's way of thinking? And she calls herself a professor?! Oh Godbless me._

Misaki saw the pile of books in one of the desks and approached them. She opened one of them and noticed that they're the reviewers for her test.

_Okay, I won't get busted out of my candidacy just because of that stupid professor, I'm going to have my self-study sessions. I'm gonna win the place,_

_So that I can visit Japan._

What kind of candidacy Misaki is running for, you ask for the umpteenth time? Well, it's the business themed 10,000 words minimum essay competition the university set out, she passed the school level competition, the division, and she's now going in for the regionals.

The nationals will be held at Japan, so she has to do her best to pass the regionals, so she can see her Mom and Suzuna, even just for a bit, without relying on Usui's money.

She was supposed to attend a very important seminar about the competition, but she was invited by Usui to attend the grand opening of the company, and so making him miss the lectures and lessons.

But she can't possibly blame him for that, it's her responsibility, she is his girlfriend anyway.

########################

7:49 pm

The university Misaki studies in us still crowded with people, especially by the local students and foreigners.

The lights from each booth tends to match with the colors of the night, rising their way up to the free vastness of midair. And there's Usui Takumi sitting on a bench near Misaki's classroom, waiting for her to get out.

_**The night was beautiful with those beautiful colors matched with the twinkling stars above. It was beautiful, even more than perfect. Just like how she was beautiful when they were in the masquerade party, when they were dancing and viewing the firefly oasis together. **_

_**Those experiences felt like heaven and paradise...**_

_**The garden was spectacular, it was full of different kinds of flowers and trees with fireflies with different hues flying around them. Usui is very overwhelmed, overwhelmed from happiness.**_

_**"It's beautiful," Misaki muttered in befuddlement, her golden orbs becoming mellower and her lips started to twitch to form a heartfelt smile.**_

_**Misaki... Be with me forever.**_

The breeze started going on it's way to touch Usui's inner emotions. He felt nervous, and shaky. He knows that she'll agree, but he just can't keep still, he's nervous.

Ka-kling

"Oh, Usui, you're already here, I'm sorry but I have to take some more time, I'm not finished yet, is it okay for you?" Misaki asked wearily as soon as she saw Usui outside.

"Yeah, take your time, I'll wait for you till you're finished," Usui replied with a soft smile.

"Come on in, it's cold outside," Misaki approached him and held his upper limb to drag him off the bench, but Usui pulled her to sit beside him instead.

"Usui, I have to study," Misaki complained.

"What for? What competition are you participating in?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"H-how did you-"

"I guess I did guess right," Usui laughed slightly.

Misaki smiled and nudged his side, "you alien."

Silence then started to dominate the surroundings, and continuing to be quite deafening.

"I'm sorry," Misaki apologized.

"For what?"

"For not telling you about it,"

"It's okay, I know it has a reason behind it,"

Misaki stared at her boyfriend in awe, "duude you're very smart, you know that?" She laughed.

"I know," Usui smiled back, "So start trying to get out from shaking the bush and tell me more about it."

She flinched, of all people she knows, Usui us the only one who can immediately notice when she's lying it trying to divert a topic into another.

"I'm trying to win the regionals, so I can go to nationals... And the nationals will be held on..."

"Japan," Usui finished her sentence.

"I'm sorry, I just... Really miss them, I'm sorry Usui," Misaki bowed while apologizing.

"Shh," Usui muttered, "I know, I'm not mad."

"T-thanks, Usui..."

"Oh yeah, where's your teacher?" He asked.

"Well, it turned out to be that she's your die hard fangirl, she left me,"

"Because of me again?"

"I'm not blaming you,"

Usui chuckled at that.

"Misaki,"

"Hnn?"

"You wanna go back?"

"Where? The apartment? Yeah, I'm tired already, I guess I'll just leave studying for now and continue tomorrow,"

"Not there,"

"Huh? What do you mean Usui?"

"Do you wanna go back? To Japan?"

"Huh? Uhm.." She flushed.

"Well, I have one condition,"

Fee-weeeew!

There were fireworks! Fireworks on the sky!

Fee-weeeeew!

**"Marry me,"**

Fee-weeeeew!

"W-what?" Misaki stammered, laughing bit.

"You heard me, Ayuzawa," Usui just smiled at her and got a small box from his pocket.

Fee-weeeeeeeew!

"Oh my God, Usui..." Misaki still stammered and began crying. "I-Usui..."

"Please accept my offer," Usui added, also adding sugar to his smile and opened the box, revealing the pair of ring he bought earlier.

Fee-weeeeeeeew!

"Oh God," Misaki muttered, "Usui... You didn't have to buy this..."

"Why? You don't like it?"

"No! Of course I like it! But you really didn't have to.."

Fee-weeeeeeeew!

"I wanted to take the best for you," he laughed.

Misaki rolled her eyes and hugged Usui. "When do we get married?" she whispered.

Fee-weeeeeeeew!

"Now if you want to," he laughed. "Do you, Misaki Ayuzawa, accept Usui Takumi as your husband?"

Misaki pushed him away playfully and let him take the ring around her ring finger.

Fee-weeeeeeeew!

"I do, you jerk," she laughed and took the other ring from the box, "Do you, Usui Takumi, accept Ayuzawa Misaki as your wife?"

"Well, let me think," Usui teased, "I guess I do."

Misaki grinned and took the ring around Usui's ring finger.

Fee-weeeeeeeew!

"Did you plan the fireworks? Thanks, it's adorable," Misaki muttered.

"Haha, duh, it's Diwali, the festival of lights, Misa-chan,"

"Oh, ooooh," Misaki facepalmed and looked a bit embarrassed.

"So I guess you don't have to study anymore?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here and go home," Misaki stood up, Usui did the same also.

So, they walked hand by hand out of the school when...

"Dammit Usui I forgot my bag at the classroom!"

fin.

########################

**Haha, did you like it? XD**

**Sorry if some of the things I have declared hete didn't make, sense like the candidacy and representative thingies, I'm too drowsy to explain them so sorry xD I'm also so sorry to say that i focused less on the diwali, i don't really know anything about it except the little information I got from Magica Ring and Tini in their previous reviews, and I didn't really have time to do some research in google because you know, it's christmas, I don't really have much time. I'm really sorry for making it very run fast, I was just trying to finish the first part before december twenty-five ends, I don't want to give belated presents. :D**

**I didn't add an epilogue, it will be already understandable on what will happen next anyway.**

**I want to add a sequel to this! XD A year later... They were finally married... And it's raining. My idea contains no rated M-ness, so don't get the wrong idea please! XD**

**Then after that, another sequel, Misaki's hell-like nine months XD you know what that means, right? Again, no rated m-ness at that too.**

**Hahaha ! A sequel after a sequel XD nice one sushiedchicken :D**

**Anyway, it's all up to you, please review if you wanna have a sequel to this XD**

**Hey! Read here too: my replies to your sweet reviews!**

**Anonymous: Yay thanks to the reviews I managed to get motivated and write this, (even though it was running fast :D)**

**Fallen Fan: Aww thanks! xD I really love your reviewsx xD**

**Guest3: Oh, I'm really sorry, but the draft was already finished when you reviewed your request so I wasnt able to add the dress up, I'm sorry!**

**Drucipher: Ahahaha! You hate the professor? I hate her too! Thanks for reviewing! Druce out :D**

**Magica Ring: Glad you liked it! This kept me busy, actually, partially Christmas, I wanted to surprise you XD so, the songfic? Give me more time to make it! XD**

**Cat in dreamland: no, actually, your grammar is somehow correct! Thank you for your effort to speak Filipino! It means that you're proud if me wahaha!**

**Caludime: Aww, you're being harsh again XD here's your chapter two! Thanks for waiting! XD**

**Guest from India: yay! Good thing you liked it! I was mainly doing this for some sequel requests, and I'm glad it worked!**

**Pinké: ang hirap nman imemorise yang pen name mo! XD anyway, considering Misaki's attitude, she can't do that without a big reason XD haha! Thanks for your enthusiastic review!**

**TheTripleDreamers: You say I'm awesome? Hahaha! Thanks a million! The readers often say the story was the awesome one, not me so I'm really happy XD thanks!**

**Sheela: Good thing! XD**

**Guest: Wow, I'm great? First I'm awesome then I'm also great! Aww thanks for fluttering me, I'm happy wahaha! XD**

**Precious Thing: aww, thanks for supporting me even in this sequel! I'm really happy! XD**

**krizzellietch: Arra Alicando :D msg me back there! Mukhang maraming naastigan dito aah XD salamat po!**

**Uchiha Sakura: yay! A loyal reader! thank you very much for reviewing kahit na medyo tinipid-tipid! Mwwwa! XD pinatay ko na yung teacher, so rest assured XD**

**Tangerine-Sama: yep, only two parts :( but if you guys review that you want another sequel, I'll make one ! XD**

**Tan Jiun WeI: a Chinese? Taiwanese? Woooooow! Anyway, thanks for reviewing on the thirty candles of dread. And the ending to this? Did it make you happy enough? If yes, I'm glad :D**

**Tini: Yay! She liked it! of course, how can I forget the fireworks? Even if I haven't seen a grand one yet, (I'm in a very rural place) XD**

**Thank you guys for your support! XD**

**Don't forget to tell me if you want a sequel :D**


End file.
